


Alone in The Crowd

by Arcturas



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Origins, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturas/pseuds/Arcturas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything goes wrong, even when you do everything you were supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to betas Kira Tamarion and Jinx198

Solana was feeling desperate. Watching the wedding of Alistair to the Lady Cousland had taken much out of her, and she did not know how she was going to handle the rest of the evening.  
The Presentation of the bride and groom, the reception. She could not leave...She is the Hero of Ferelden and as such because of her great friendship with Alistair, had to be there as friend and confidant to the Lady Cousland. Leliana laced her hands with Solana's in a show of friendship and understanding as Solana began to sway and shake just slightly. Smiling warmly at Leliana, Solana squeezed her hand, and glanced around at the nobles around her. The brother of The Lady Cousland stood a few feet away from her, pale but smiling up at his sister in what looked like relief and pride. This drew Solana's eyes up to Alistair and his bride, and she noted that Alistair seemed pale and barely seemed to look at his new wife, as he spoke the vows that the Mother droned at him.

"Amell, you hair is getting so long , mon cher let me brush it and put it into braids for you tomorrow, and then we can walk in le marche to see what wares are still available." Leliana whispered to Solana.

"We may not be able to, there is a meeting of the Nobles tomorrow to work out distribution of foods to survivors and such....I am afraid Alistair will not have much of a honeymoon," Solana whispered back in a shaky voice.

"And I may just want to sleep anyway. I am so tired"

The ceremony ended with cheers of the Nobles, as the newly wed Therins turned to face the onlookers. Alistair stepped down with from the dais hand and hand with his wife, and looked out at the group of nobles with a small smile, and then glanced back at his green eyed bride in all her finery, as Solona's heart twisted in her chest. They walked together to the veranda to greet the public. As they walked Alistair nodded to many and then his eyes locked with Solana and his face became a stoney mask. Solana bit back tears, and Liliana pulled her out of the state room before Solana would humiliate herself in front of La noblesse.

"Come with me, mon cher, it is getting hot in here and you are beginning to wilt." Leliana hissed in her ear.  
"The reception isn't for three more hours and we can rest"

"Lil, I need a drink or a blow to the head"

Leliana nodded her assent as they made their way to Solana's suite.  
Neither one noticed that Fergus Cousland had also noted Solana's stricken face, and instead of watching the triumph of his sister, he watched with sympathy they way Solana's shoulders shook as Leliana pulled her from the room.

"Lil I am going to take a bath have a drink and rest a bit"

"Amell, I can stay...I don't think should be alone" Leliana protested.

"No really, Lil, I just need a little time to myself, I will need you to lean on at the reception, to make sure I don't make an ass out myself." Solana smiled a watery smile as she pushed Leliana toward her own room.

"I will take a bath and relax, I can't get enough of bathing after being dirty for so long,"

"Ok, but I will come and get you in about three hours,"

Solana nodded to Leliana and then quickly stepped into the suite of rooms that had been granted her by Alistair. She hurried over to the table with the flagon of wine, poured herself a glass, and drank it down in one swallow. She poured herself another and drank it down in two swallows, poured another and this time just took a sip. Her heart was no longer trying to make it’s way out of her chest, and she was no longer shaking. She called for bath and sat down on a bench in from of the bath waiting for the servants to arrive with the bath water. Solana thought on Alistair, and how his hands feel, the way that he would slide his hands between her breasts, down her stomach to her core, the way that he would bring her pleasure, and the way that she had taught him herself. In her mind she could see his face smiling up at her as she took his length inside of her, the catch in her breath at the moment of penetration.

Solana startled as the servants rushed in to fill the bath with hot steamy water. It was a wonder that the hot water system remained intact, and Solana wondered absently if there was a way to deliver the water to the rooms of the castle.

Once the servants were gone, Solana shrugged out of her robes and stockings and stepped into the bath timidly until her body could get used to the stinging heat.  
As she relaxed into the bath her mind wondered back to time before, a small hotspring the party had chanced upon, as they made the way to Orzammar  
Everyone took their turn, and in the end Alistair and Solona had been last to the spring.  
Alistair had pulled her to him with her back facing him to sit on his lap on the small lip afforded the two of them in the small hotspring. She sighed as he caressed her breasts and hardened at her back. Solana's head lulled back on the bath on the bathtub, as in her minds eye, her head fell back on Alistair’s shoulder, and she raised her arms up to encircle his head, offering up all of her body to him. Alistair’s hands ran down her sides, and reached between her legs to lightly touch her.  
In the steamy water Solana had reached down between her legs finding her nub and began to tease herself. In her mind Alistair kissed and nipped at the curve of neck, and his fingers rubbed at her pearl picking up the pace ever so slightly. Solana picked up the pace as well as her core warmed and tingled. Alistair squeezed the pink nipple on her breast with just the right amount of pressure. The water began to churn ever so slightly as Solana rubbed faster, and then brought one hand up to squeeze her breast and her nipple. Solana felt Alistair move her onto his lap and onto his erection, as he continued to rub at her clit furiously. In the bath, Solana rubbed at her clit and as the tension began to build, she rolled her hips forward, and tightened the muscles at her core. She spread her legs as far apart as she could and her breath came in short bursts as in her mind Alistair rolled his hips and rubbed at her she got closer to the edge. In Solana's reverie, Alistair pulled her out of the water, set her on all fours, Solana pushed her rear at him, and pushed into her balls full. He rutted in her, the slap of skin making her core heat up even more. In the bath Solana moaned and arched her back, while in her daydream she rubbed at her clit, as Alistair grunted his pleasure from behind. Solana neared the edge and arched her back as her pleasure broke over her. She cried out and continued to rub until her sensitivity made her stop.  
The quaking over, Solana felt the tears come, and pulled her knees to her chest as she shook with loss and sorrow.


End file.
